Black Panther
by Kithia
Summary: Harry Potter s'est retiré du monde sorcier après la dernière bataille. Drago Malefoy le rencontre au Black Panther pendant un voyage aux USA 10 ans après... HP/DM


_Résumé :__ Après la dernière bataille, Harry Potter s'est retiré du monde sorcier pour s'exiler en Amérique. Le passé de Draco Malefoy le poursuit dans le monde sorcier, il fait donc des affaire également avec le monde moldu, pour lesquelles il voyage souvent aux USA. C'est au cours d'un de ces voyages qu'il s'arrête au Black Panther et le revoit, 10 ans après. . ._

_HP/ DM_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mme J.K Rowling, sauf pour Toby, Matthias, Hikaru et Shôryu. L'histoire se passe après les 7 tomes.

Présence d'un léger slash, homophobe : s'abstenir de lire

_**Black Panther**_

Le _Black Panther_, une façade noire et grise laquée, une panthère noire longiligne surplombant l'enseigne, ses yeux jaunes semblant observer méticuleusement la file de client à son entrée. Deux gorilles à l'entrée régulaient les flux, laissant entrer certaines personnes, refoulant sans aucune hésitation certaines autres. Pour les clients un peu particuliers, l'entrée de derrière, plus simple, donnant sur une rue discrète, mais accessible uniquement sur carte spéciale.

C'est justement par cette entrée qu'était passé Drago Malefoy, les négociations de l'après midi c'étaient merveilleusement bien passées et pour le remercier, son client lui avait donné cette carte.

«Vous verrez, ce club est le meilleur de tous les environs, il n'y en a pas un semblable, très bonnes boissons, musique d'enfer. Allez vous amuser un peu, vous semblez fatigué, avec ça, pas de problèmes d'entrée, c'est VIP. »

Maintenant qu'il y était il ne regrettait pas en effet. Des tables étaient disposées assez éloignées les unes des autres pour préserver l'intimité de chacun, des alcôves étaient même disponibles. Ainsi, il se retrouvait tranquille, pas très loin de la scène où jouait un groupe apparemment franchement apprécié ici vu la salve d'applaudissements qui avait précédée son entrée, il n'avait malheureusement pas entendu leur nom. Après avoir savouré son premier cocktail, il se mit vraiment à écouter la musique et observer le groupe.

Ils étaient cinq sur scène, deux guitaristes, des jumeaux sans aucun doute, deux musiciens au synthé et à la batterie et le chanteur.

De celui-ci se dégageait une impression magique, un aspect félin à la fois gracieux et sauvage. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui lui descendaient au milieu du dos étaient attachés en parti par un lien de cuir vert. Son aspect félin était sans aucun doute accentué par sa tenue décontractée, un jean noir moulant et une chemise peut être en soie, noire avec des reflets vert émeraude, reflets qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux, brillant comme deux pierres précieuses. Des yeux comme il n'en avait vu que sur une seule personne. . .

_Nom d'un hyppogriffe! ! Ces yeux ! Impossible. Pourtant, les yeux vert d'émeraude, les cheveux noirs en bataille malgré leur coupe bien plus longue que dans ses souvenirs, et cette voix, c'est pour ça qu'il avait une sensation étrange depuis tout à l'heure ! Pourtant Merlin sait qu'il l'avait entendu cette voix, surtout à force de la provoquer._

Il n'en revenait pas, et au moment de la réalisation de qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, il en avait lâché son verre qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres.

_Il faut croire que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir radicalement changé en 10 ans._

Pendant les deux heures que dura leur concert, il ne pût le quitter des yeux, l'étudiant, détaillant le moindre de ses gestes, se demandant encore et encore ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il avait tout quitté pour apparemment recommencer ici.

Après avoir demandé à une serveuse, il apprit que cela faisait environ 6 mois qu'ils se produisaient dans ce club, c'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment que les fréquentations étaient clairement montées en flèche. La venue des GriffinSly avait redonné vie au club qui périclitait depuis le départ des anciens propriétaires.

Ce nom fit sourire le blond, désormais plus aucun doute possible, avec un nom pareil, ça ne pouvait être que Potter. Qui d'autre pourrait mêler en un seul les noms des deux maisons ennemies Griffindor et Slytherin.

Mais toute chose a une fin et celle du concert arriva, le groupe s'éclipsant dans les coulisses avec leurs instruments après avoir remercié le public.

Avant même d'avoir réfléchi Drago les suivait dans les coulisses.

« Potter ! »

Le groupe de rock se retourna, l'un d'eux demandant :

« Kiba, tu le connais ? »

Avant que le brun qui s'était mis à étudier étonné celui qui l'avait interpellé ne puisse dire un mot, les jumeaux répliquèrent :

« Eh ! Il est comme toi nen ? Une ancienne connaissance ? »

Malefoy se mit à les regarder, passant de l'un à l'autre se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir dire.

« En quelque sorte ouai. Il se trouve que j'ai sauvé ses fesses ya environ 10 ans, juste avant de me barrer d'Angleterre. Les amis je vous présente mon ex-pire ennemi Mr Drago Malefoy, à vrai dire c'est bien le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à l'revoir. »

« Et moi donc . . . » répliqua le blond. « Qui aurait pensé que tu t'éclipserais si rapidement pour te retrouver, quoi d'ailleurs ? star de rock dans un club branché aux USA ? »

« Quelle perspicacité ! » ironisa le brun.

« Oye oye oye, vous aller pas vous sauter à la gorge ici et maintenant hein Kiba ? » essaya de tempérer le joueur de batterie, un grand blond, les cheveux attachés en une tresse le long de son dos.

« T'inquiète pas vieux, t'as pas entendu la précision ? EX-pire ennemi. Les compteurs ont été remis à zéro justement le jour où j'ai sauvé ses fesses et où j'me suis cassé, dans mon cas en tout cas, mais vu la situation je suppose que lui non plus n'a plus aucune raison de continuer cette guerre stupide. »

Se demandant comment le chanteur pouvait connaître sa situation (ou peut-être faisait-il simplement allusion aux 10 ans écoulés, ce qui serait en soit suffisant pour justifier la fin définitive de leurs prises de bec à répétition) Draco percuta le nom par lequel tous les autres l'appelaient.

« Kiba ? ? ? »

« C'est mon surnom, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça maintenant, et c'est mieux ainsi, au moins celui la je l'ai mérité. . . »

« La première fois qu'il nous a rencontrés, cet imbécile nous a mordus ! ! » le coupèrent les jumeaux japonais pour développer un peu plus le surnom en question. « Kiba veut dire croc en japonais, ça lui va en effet comme un gant. Faut pas trop le chercher not chanteur. » Lancèrent-ils avec un clin d'œil, leur sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles.

A cette explication, le blond ne put retenir un léger rire qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du brun.

« Merlin, Malefoy, tu rigole ! » Décidément, tu as plus changé que ce que je pensais.

« Que veux-tu, sur ce cou là, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais continuer. Mais tu dois bien être la seule personne à réellement croire que j'ai changé, après tout, tu es le seul avec les deux autres à avoir vu ce qui se passait vraiment chez moi à cette période. . . D'ailleurs, c'est en parti grâce à eux que je m'en suis sorti, pendant longtemps, ils ont été les seuls à accepter de faire affaire avec moi. »

Le regard du brun s'assombrit légèrement au souvenir de cette période, le remarquant, le blond revint sur un autre sujet.

« Enfin bref. On discute mais je remarque que tu ne connais toujours pas la plus basique des politesses. » Ironisa Draco. « Je ne connais même pas le nom de tes collègues. »

« Il faut bien qu'il y ait des choses qui ne changent pas. Et puis, les stars n'ont pas besoin de politesse. . . » répliqua le brun en souriant.

« Alors, on va commencer par Matthias, le grand ténébreux aux cheveux noirs, il est capable de te faire tout et n'importe quoi avec son synthé. Toby c'est le blondinet à la batterie avec sa tresse derrière, n'essaie même pas de _mentionner_ de la lui couper, tu risque de te trouver découpé en rondelle sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. » Continua le chanteur en chuchotant sur la fin.

« Je t'ai entendu Kiba ! Fait gaffe à ce que tu raconte sinon tu va voir ce que je vais te couper moi ! » riposta le batteur mimant le fait de se jeter sur lui. « Et je ne suis pas blond mais châtain clair. Quand même, les jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect. »

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué après cette crise de je ne sais pas vraiment quoi aiguë, c'est l'aîné donc parfois il prend la grosse tête. » Repris Harry. « Juste, il faut pas s'inquiéter, jusque là c'est toujours passé assez rapidement. »

« Continuons donc, on passe aux jumeaux décolorés, les plus jeunes, ils ont que 23 ans, ce sont eux que j'ai rencontré les premiers, au japon, Hikaru et Shôryu. Pour l'instant je suis apparemment le seul à arriver à faire la différence entre eux deux. Ils s'en amusent beaucoup, surtout sur scène, Hikaru a une guitare blanche, Shôryu une noire, ils s'amusent à les échanger en cours de concert. »

Les deux jumeaux se mirent à tourner autour du blond, l'observant attentivement.

« Alors comme ça toi aussi tu es un sorcier ? »

Draco se figea.

« Vous êtes des sorciers aussi ? »

« Absolument paaaaas. » Le coupèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

« Ils peuvent voir les auras des sorciers même s'ils ne le sont pas eux même. » Eclaircit Harry devant l'air légèrement (c'est un Malefoy tout de même) perplexe de son ex-ennemi.

« Notre mère était Miko, donc la magie même si ce n'est pas la même que la votre, on connaît. » Continua Hikaru.

« Miko ? »

« C'est une sorte de prêtresse au japon. Elle sait utiliser des sorts de protection mineurs et briser des malédictions etc. » Expliqua Shôryu.

« Pour ma part ma sœur c'est déclaré être une sorcière. » Annonça Matthias. « Donc quand j'ai rencontré Kiba pour la première fois et qu'il s'est passé des choses étranges, j'ai en quelque sorte tout de suite deviné. »

« Faut dire qu'avec les jumeaux déjà au courant, j'ai pas vraiment fait d'efforts, et comme il connaissait déjà c'était en fait tant mieux, les choses étaient bien simplifiées. » S'expliqua le brun pour palier à l'air moqueur que commençait à prendre le blond à l'entente de comment s'était fait découvert bien facilement son ex-camarade de classe.

Les jumeaux finirent les explications à tour de rôle :

« Et en qui concerne Toby, comme apparemment il comptait rester un moment il a été mis au courant au bout d'un mois, avec exemple à l'appui pour être sure qu'il nous croit du premier coup. »

« Quand on lui a annoncé, Kiba était prêt à lui jeter un sort pour qu'il oublie tout s'il faisait des siennes. »

« Ce bon vieux Toby, il s'est marré en nous enguirlandant à moitié sur pourquoi on lui avait pas dit ça plus tôt en nous ressortant toute les occasion où un peu de magie aurait bien arrangé ou rendu les choses plus drôles. »

« On a quasiment du le bâillonner et l'attacher le temps qu'il calme son excitation. »

« Pendant une semaine c'était : Kiba c'est possible de faire ça ? Kiba c'est possible de transformer ci en ça ? Kiba ? Kiba ? Kiba ? »

« Dites, vous avez pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu là? » Ronchonna le dit Toby.

« Oh si peeeuuuuu. » Enchaînèrent les jumeaux en s'esclaffant, toute l'équipe éclatant de rire.

Ila passèrent ainsi une partie de la soirée à discuter sur place dans les coulisses, avant que les membres du groupe ne décide de rentrer chez eux.

« Malefoy, ce soir on a des trucs à faire, si tu veux, rendez vous demain au Suzaku, c'est un bar jap dans lequel on joue de temps en temps pour une partie de la soirée, en échange notamment le repas est offert donc on pourra discuter plus longtemps. »

« Le Suzaku ? Je crois en avoir déjà entendu parler. . . J'y serais sûrement, pour une fois que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe, pas question que je passe à coté. »

« Dit que tu viens de la part du groupe, ils te laisseront entrer sans problème. » Lança Toby en franchissant la porte pour sortir, laissant Draco seul jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Il était quasiment 4h du matin lorsque Draco rentra chez lui dans l'appartement qu'il avait acheté en prévision de ses nombreux déplacements dans cette ville. Malgré l'heure tardive et la fatigue, il mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil, des questions plein la tête sans compter les chansons d'un beau brun. Et toujours la même question, pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi était-il devenu ce qu'il était maintenant, pas que le nouveau Harry ne lui déplaise. . . ou plutôt Kiba.

Enfin, après tout, lui avait bien changé, du gamin arrogant et pétri de préjugés qu'il était, il était maintenant un homme d'affaires traitant aussi bien avec les moldus qu'avec les sorciers, voire même plus avec les premiers que les seconds. Il avait toujours son manoir sorcier, mais également un appartement moldu aux USA pour ses déplacements.

Les Malefoy n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient été. Après la dernière bataille, tout le monde avait su sans aucun doute permis que Malefoy père était bien un mangemort et ce depuis la dernière guerre, il avait donc comme beaucoup de ses « collègues » reçu le baisé des détraqueurs assez rapidement, d'autant plus qu'il faisait parti des gradés, même si son statut avait bien dégénéré pendant la dernière année du Lord Noir. Sa femme avait été conduite à Azkaban, de nombreux témoins affirmant qu'elle soutenait activement son mari même si la marque n'était pas clairement visible sur son bras.

En ce qui concerne le fils, celui-ci avait été acquitté. Le jury était parti du fait que mineur, il avait été entraîné par ses parents et n'avait pas eu le choix, comme beaucoup d'autres. De plus, Harry Potter lui même avait affirmé qu'il avait contribué à sauver sa vie et celle de ces amis alors qu'il était clairement sous l'influence de ses parents et qu'il risquait très gros. Sans rentrer dans les détails, le blond ne l'avait pas dénoncé à un moment critique, lui donnant ainsi un temps précieux. Ce témoignage lors de l'audience préliminaire du jeune Malefoy avait catalysé toute la suite, si le sauveur disait que sa vie avait été sauve grâce à ce jeune homme, qu'elles qu'aient pu être ses actions passées, il ne pouvait être condamné.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à 18 ans à peine à la tête de la famille Malefoy, de ses richesses et de son empire, enfin plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. En effet une grande partie de la fortune était partie dans les poches d'un certain mage noir, les principaux investisseurs ayant reçu le baisé des détraqueurs, les caisses ne se remplissaient plus et à la simple mention de son nom, de nombreuses portes se fermaient automatiquement.

Refusant de s'avouer vaincu et sûrement pour montrer qu'il était clairement différent de son père, celui-ci se tourna vers le monde moldu. Sa famille possédait déjà quelques entreprises dans ce monde, de simples trophées pour montrer que les Malefoy sont partout y compris là où on les attendrait le moins. Mais ces simples trophées, sans aucun intérêt pour son père, il les transforma en l'espace de quelques années, de sorte qu'il commença à refaire la fortune de sa famille sur de nouvelles bases. Ces nouvelles responsabilité le menaient régulièrement à l'étranger, notamment en Amérique où lorsqu'il devait avoir à faire avec des sorcier, ceux-ci ne faisaient pas immédiatement la relation avec son mangemort de père ou encore mieux s'en contrefichaient, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Au moment où il pénétrait dans le hall du Suzaku, un air de piano doux et en même temps enjoué s'élevait dans les airs, la voix de Kiba l'accompagnant, envoûtante, légère, semblant emplir l'air de son teint clair.

Le Suzaku était un endroit typiquement japonais, des portes coulissante, un style épuré, des tables à même le sol séparées par des cloisons de papier de riz, un endroit vraiment charmant, et à l'extrémité de la salle, une petite scène servant majoritairement pour le karaoké.

En s'avançant, il remarqua un table ou se trouvaient les jumeaux et le batteur qui le remarquant lui firent signe d'approcher.

« Viens, assis toi là, ya assez de place pour tout le monde, on a prit une grande table. »

« Vous n'êtes pas tous sur scène ? » demanda le blond un peu surpris.

« Nen, c'est pas vraiment possible ici, la scène est trop petite. On est là pour mettre de l'ambiance donc on se relaie, Kiba chante souvent avec Toby au synthé, nous on se fait un duo avec Mathias en plus et on alterne comme ça. »

« Il s'occupe de la première partie de soirée, comme ça quand ce sera notre tour vous pourrez discuter. »

Draco s'installa alors à la table, entamant son repas tout en écoutant la mélodie qui s'élevait, un repas constitué de sushi, maki, et autres délices d'orient auxquels il fit particulièrement honneur.

A peine quelques minutes après, Kiba s'approcha de la table, Toby étant resté sur scène semblant attendre les trois autres. Ceux-ci comprirent sans qu'un mot soit échangé et le rejoignirent. Les jumeaux formaient vraiment un parfais duo, enchaînant les couplets de leurs chansons avec une fluidité déconcertante. Pendant que l'un était au chant, l'autre était à la guitare, et si l'on écoutait sans les regarder on aurait presque eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à chanter ou jouer tellement leur empathie était parfaite.

Kiba s'était assis en face de Draco, dégustant quelques sushi tout en le dévisageant.

« Alors maintenant tu fais des affaires avec les deux mondes, les moldus et les sorciers ? » entama Kiba pour commencer la discussion.

« C'est le cas en effet, mais si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Pendant quelques temps après être parti j'ai toujours été en contact avec Hermione et Ron, c'était les seuls que j'avais prévenu de mon départ, par respect pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait avec moi. Bref, ils m'ont tenu informé des principaux événements. »

« Oh je suis flatté, je faisais parti des principaux événements. » Le taquina le blond avec un sourire.

« Décidément va falloir que je m'habitue à te voir sourire. » Ricana le brun. « Et en effet, j'avais sauvé ta peau en témoignant en ta faveur, ça m'aurait fait mal que tu sabotes tout par la suite mais je vois que tu as su faire les bons choix, et rapidement en plus. »

« Les bons choix. . . ils n'auraient pas été bon si rapidement si tes deux amis ne m'avaient pas soutenu. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu redémarrer sur de nouvelles bases, même si les sorciers en Angleterre ne me font toujours pas confiance, les moldus ne me connaissent pas et les américains s'en fichent royalement. C'est ta copine qui m'a donné mon premier contact ici, après tout s'est enchaîné. »

« C'est cool, maintenant, tu peux enfin vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, tu es ton propre maître. »

« Comme toi je crois. Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien dire à personne ? » Draco commença à poser ces deux questions qui le turlupinaient depuis qu'il avait revu son ex-némésis.

« D'abord la réponse la plus simple, je n'ai rien dit à personne tout simplement pour qu'on me fiche la paix. J'ai modifié mon apparence, fait pousser mes cheveux, mis des lentilles puis soigné mes yeux, camouflé ma cicatrice, changé de style du tout au tout et ça a marché. Dans les autres pays où je suis passé, personne ne m'a reconnu, j'étais Harry, juste Harry. Pendant quelques mois je suis resté en contact avec deux personnes comme tu le sais mais ça a rapidement cessé, les voyage devenaient long pour les chouettes et les vols long courrier auraient pu permettre de me retrouver. Du coup le seul contact que nous continuons d'avoir c'est une fois par ans, c'est suffisant, chacun à refait sa vie et ça nous convient. »

« Mmm, c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant tu n'as jamais aimé la célébrité, faire la une de tous les journaux etc. Surtout pour ce qu'ils publiaient dedans. . . »

« Tout à fait, heureux que tu t'en soit rendu compte. Si on allait faire un tour dans le quartier, on peut les laisser continuer seuls pour le moment. Ya un parc pas très loin, de nuit on sera tranquille. »

Kiba entraîna le blond dehors, le conduisant à travers les rues et ruelles jusqu'à l'entrée d'un petit parc du même style que le quartier. Un portillon rouge en délimitait l'entrée, un carillon tintant doucement avec la brise de la nuit. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, un chemin de graviers blancs conduisait à un petit étang couvert de nénuphars et de lotus, leurs fleurs fermées à cette heure ci, et surplombé par un petit pont de bois couleur acajou. C'est sur ce pont qu'ils s'installèrent pour commencer, écoutant les coassements des grenouilles en fond sonore.

C'est là qu'Harry décida de commencer son récit, comment il en était arrivé là. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il racontait tout maintenant à son ex-Némésis, justement peut-être parce que c'était lui. Pendant toute leur scolarité, ils avaient été l'un contre l'autre, reliés par la haine, haine de leur maison respective, haine de ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. Du premier jour où ils s'étaient vraiment parlés jusqu'à ce jour où Draco l'avait couvert, lui sauvant la vie surement. Alors quand le procès de celui avait eu lieu, que le monde sorcier voulait l'envoyer passer sa vie à Azkaban, voire recevoir le baiser des détraqueurs, il l'avait défendu. Pour la première fois il avait usé et même un peu abuser de son statut de survivant, de sauveur, de tout ce que vous voudrez pour lui permettre de sortir et pouvoir recommencer sa vie librement, sans père tyrannique, sans Lord noir à servir, pour qu'il puisse être Draco, juste Draco comme lui voulait être Harry, juste Harry. Ce lien qui s'était formé entre eux à ce moment là lui avait aussi un peu fait peur, une autre raison de partir, pour ne pas avoir à affronter les pensées et sentiments nouveaux qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit à ce moment là.

Il commença donc à raconter les événements d'une voix basse :

« Après être parti, j'ai passé quelques jours en France et en Italie, mais je suis rapidement parti pour la Grèce, c'est toujours l'Europe et beaucoup parlent anglais mais le plus important, c'était assez éloigné de l'Angleterre pour qu'ils n'y parlent pas de Voldemort. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner à la prononciation de ce nom qui lui avait pourri une bonne partie de sa vie et qui l'avait terrorisé si longtemps. Sans le remarquer, le brun continua son histoire.

« J'y ai passé quelques mois, quasiment un an en fait, au début ça n'a pas été simple, j'ai passé un moment aux Météores. Ce sont des temples, des églises dans les montagnes au Nord de la Grèce dont certains accueillent encore les personnes qui en ont besoin. Il y a quelques règles à respecter bien sur mais c'est un endroit tout à fait convenable quand on aime le calme et la tranquillité, et j'en avais vraiment besoin. Et la vue est sublime, au sommet des montagnes au milieu des brumes. On se croirait hors du temps. »

Kiba avait prit un air rêveur à ces souvenirs qui étaient sans aucun doute bons. Les mois passés là bas avaient été d'un calme parfait suite aux événements de son année précédente et aux tourmentes de la guerre. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la petite vie tranquille des moines et prêtres en haut de la montagne.

« Mais au bout d'un moment j'ai finalement repris la route. J'ai surtout voyagé d'abord en Europe de l'Est : Bulgarie, Roumanie, Ukraine, Russie. J'ai remonté petit à petit en fait, je ne passais jamais plus de quelques jours au même endroit, le plus que j'ai fais à cette époque a du être deux semaines, dans une ferme en Ukraine où l'on m'avait plutôt bien accueilli. »

« Et le reste du temps, comment faisais-tu ? Tu n'avais pas de ressources, tu avais tout laissé plan apparemment. » Fini par demander Draco, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus.

« Je me débrouillais. J'ai vécu longtemps comme un vagabond et tu peux me croire on s'habitue vite à acquérir les bon réflexes. . . » lui répondit Harry d'une voix devenue légèrement amère.

Le blond n'insista pas, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas en demander plus pour le moment, le simple fait qu'il lui raconte son histoire alors qu'ils se retrouvaient juste était déjà formidable, surtout à lui qui avait été son ennemi.

« Après je suis allé en Chine en tant que passager clandestin sur d'un vol moldu, c'est sur qu'avoir une cape d'invisibilité peut être très utile dans ce cas précis, c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai conservé de mon ancienne vie.

Pourquoi la Chine ? j'avais envie de voir autre chose, d'autre cultures, d'aller toujours plus loin et c'était un des premiers avions auquel j'ai eu accès, j'avais juste éliminé ceux qui retournaient vers l'Europe.

J'ai « vagabondé » ainsi environ cinq-six ans, je crois. Je n'avais pas trop la notion du temps à l'époque, je suis descendu bien bas pendant cette période, j'étais presque devenu un animal qui ne faisait que survivre. . .

C'est en Chine que j'ai rencontré Hikaru et Shôryu, j'avais passé la nuit dans une sorte de vieille cabane, un truc à moitié délabré et eux ils ont dû essayer d'y entrer pour voir, ils étaient en vacances et apparemment avaient rien de mieux à faire. . . Bref, ils m'ont dérangé en passant près de moi et j'ai mordu le bras que j'avais sous le nez pour me barrer. . . un véritable animal comme je l'ai dit. Le hic, c'était que j'avais pas mangé pendant plusieurs jours et j'ai du tomber dans les pommes.

J'ai pas tout compris à ce moment là mais je me suis réveillé dans un futon, dans une chambre avec des murs en papier et on était plus en Chine mais au Japon. »

**Flashback_______________________________________________________________**

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, Harry commençait tout juste à se réveiller après presque une semaine dans les bras de Morphée.

_Mmmmm, où est ce que je suis. . . Il fait chaud, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas dormi dans un lit. . . Attend une minute ?!? Un lit ?!?_

C'est sur ce constat qu'ils se réveilla en sursaut manquant tomber par terre, du moins c'est ce qui se serait passé si le lit avait été normalement en hauteur, celui-ci étant à ras de terre, il se retrouva juste assis à coté.

_Un futon ? Comment je me suis retrouvé là moi ?!?_

Regardant plus attentivement autour de lui après s'être réinstallé, il remarqua que les murs n'étaient pas en brique ou même solides mais en papier, mis à part celui derrière son futon où se trouvait l'unique décoration des lieux, une magnifique estampe représentant des cerisiers en fleurs. Alors que son regard retournait vers l'entrée de sa chambre, une boule de poils noire et blanche sautait sur le lit juste sous son nez. Il ne pu retenir un hurlement se retrouvant une fois de plus à coté de son futon, les quatre fers en l'air. Comme en réponse à son cri, deux personnes entrèrent en courant par la porte coulissante.

« Mezameta ka ? ? » [ Tu es réveillé ? ?]

« Genki desu ka ? » [ Ca va ? ]

Enchainèrent les deux sans aucun doute jumeaux qui avaient pénétré comme des furies, l'assaillant de questions auxquelles il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot.

« Euh, désolé mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. » Tenta Harry mimant sa personne puis levant les mains en l'air en signe d'impuissance espérant que les deux japonais comprendraient.

Apparemment ce fut le cas, ceux-ci se regardèrent dans les yeux discutant un moment. Pendant ce temps la bestiole était montée sur le futon, s'approchant du brun, le reniflant du plus près qu'elle osait. S'en rendant compte, celui-ci failli refaire un bon sur place, faisant s'écrouler de rire les jumeaux. Reprenant leur souffle, ils désignèrent l'animal en question :

« Tanuki desu. »

« Tanoukidesse ? ? » tenta Harry supposant que ça devait être le nom de la boule poils.

« Tanuki. » Répéta l'un de la paire, essayant de garder son sérieux du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se désigna ensuite lui-même :

« Shôryu. » Puis son frère :

« Hikaru. » Enfin il désigna Harry en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Kiba ! »

Perplexe, Harry refit le même geste vers lui en prononçant sont nom : « Harry. »

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, l'autre frère saisit le tanuki en secouant la tête et désignant ses petits crocs pointus en lui ouvrant la gueule et mimant le fait de se faire mordre :

« Kiba ! » tout en refaisant le signe vers Harry.

Celui-ci, comprenant où l'autre voulait en venir, éclata de rire à son tour :

« Ok, ok ce sera Kiba maintenant, c'est parfait. »

Il passa un an dans la maison des jumeaux, reprenant rapidement goût à la vie devant leurs singeries, apprenant le japonais et leur apprenant l'anglais.

C'est dans un karaoké qu'il chanta pour la première fois en leur compagnie, se rendant compte qu'il avait adoré ça, ceux-ci recommencèrent souvent, finissant par monté leur trio, eux à la guitare, lui au chant.

Un an après son arrivée dans leur demeure, ils partaient pour les USA.

« Je leur dois vraiment une fière chandelle. Alors que j'étais au plus bas et que je les avais agressés, ils m'ont accueilli chez eux. J'crois qu'on est même devenu aussi proche sinon plus que je l'ai été de Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs je suis à ce jour le seul avec leur mère à faire la distinction entre Hikaru et Shôryu quand ils ne montrent pas volontairement la différence. »

« Il faudra vraiment que je les remercie, j'étais à cent lieux de m'imaginer la moitié de ce que tu m'as raconté ce soir. . . »

« Toi remercier quelqu'un ? Pour mon salut en plus ? ya pas moyen j'm'y habituerais jamais ! » gloussa Kiba, reportant son regard sur l'étang qui s'étendait sous leur pont en bois.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au son de ce rire.

« C'est fou ce que ça avait pu me manquer ce rire, ça fait plus de 10 ans que je l'ai pas entendu, même dans les dernières années, tu ne souriais plus beaucoup, et là ça parait si naturel, je pense que je vais rester là plus longtemps que prévu, je me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. »

« Pardon ? » manqua s'étrangler Kiba, rosissant légèrement.

« Tu m'as très bien compris je pense. » Lança Draco en s'éloignant légèrement, continuant sur le chemin de pierres blanches jusqu'à un petit ruisseau que traversaient trois larges pierres polies. Il sauta d'un pas léger sur la première, marquant un temps d'arrêt le temps que son compagnon le rejoigne.

Ne se faisant pas prier, celui le rejoignit rapidement, peut-être un peu trop en fait. Dérapant sur la pierre humide, il percuta le blond qui n'ayant aucun points d'appuis ne pu retrouver son équilibre. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au fond du ruisseau, trempés des pieds à la tête et riant comme des gosses, peinant à retrouver leur souffle.

Après avoir passé 10 bonnes minutes à essayer de sortir de l'eau sans succès tellement ils riaient, ils finirent par se hisser sur la berge, grelottant mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est Draco qui reprit la parole le premier, essorant en même temps les pans de sa veste dégoulinante.

« On va finir par attraper la crève si on reste comme ça. » Grelota-t-il et il continua en d'un air dégouté, son regard allant de lui-même à son voisin : « on ressemble vraiment à des rats mouillés. »

« Mon appart est pas loin lui répondit Kiba, on peut y aller à pied en à peine 5 minutes si tu veux, les affaire de Matthias ou peut-être les miennes devraient t'aller. »

Draco le dévisagea quelques instants semblant se demander s'il avait bien entendu, avant de répondre.

« On peut faire comme ça. Je te suis. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est parti, Monsieur le rat mouillé » enchaina Kiba en ricanant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à un petit immeuble dans un quartier paraissant tranquille.

« L'appart est au deuxième. Les autres ont aussi le leur dans ce même immeuble, même étage, ça fait un peu comme une colocation mais chacun son chez soi, le salon au fond du couloir fait office de partie commune. » Expliqua Kiba en montant les escaliers puis montrant une pièce où l'on apercevait des sièges au bout du couloir.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un appartement assez spacieux, majoritairement dans les tons blancs et beige, des rideaux verts le maintenaient dans une certaine pénombre. Comme décorations, des estampes japonaises de paysage, quelques livres sur une étagère, surtout moldus d'après leurs titres, un drapeau avec le symbole de leur groupe, un griffon entouré d'un serpent sur fond noir. La seule photo présente était moldue et montrait les membres du groupe devant l'insigne du Black Panther où il les avait rencontrés pour la première fois.

Au fond de la pièce trônait un immense vivarium avec à l'intérieur deux vipères reconnaissables à leur tête triangulaire, l'une albinos, l'autre d'un noir d'ébène.

Remarquant ce que fixait son invité il les présenta :

« Ce sont deux vipères que j'ai ramené du Japon, des Tokara-Habu, elles ont une faible aura magique et avaient été prises pour cible par un exorciste. La claire c'est Tsukiyo car elle couleur de clair de lune et l'autre Yamiyo car elle noire comme la nuit. »

Les deux vipères répondirent par un long sifflement se redressant toutes les deux pour observer l'intrus qui leur faisait face, puis, comme si elles jugeaient qu'il ne devait représenter aucun danger, retournèrent de prélasser emmêlées sous leur lampes chauffante.

Kiba se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en enlevant sa chemise encore dégoulinante, Draco à sa suite, ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré lui de laisser son regard glisser sur le torse du brun avant de se morigéner et de se mettre lui aussi à retirer sa veste trempée lorsqu'il senti le regard de Kiba sur lui.

« Tu matte ? » lança-t-il en plaisantant au brun dont les joues rosirent légèrement mais qui ne se laissa pas démonter le moins du monde.

« Possible, la vue est pas trop mal. » Lui répondit-il narquois.

Pour le coup, c'est Draco qui se retrouva momentanément à court de mots, trop surpris par la répartie de son compagnon.

« Tu es. . . ? »

« Ca pose un problème ? » commença à se braquer le brun, tout sourire envolé, se préparant déjà à retrouver son ennemi d'autrefois et se traitant d'imbécile pour n'avoir pas retenu ses paroles.

« Ah non pas du tout, je n'imaginais seulement pas que l'on ait aussi ça en commun. . . » tempéra le blond, rosissant à son tour.

« Oh. » Fut tout ce que réussi à répondre Kiba, se dépêchant de trouver des affaires de rechange pour son inviter et mettre ainsi fin à cette situation devenant de plus en plus gênante pour eux deux.

De son côté Draco au contraire, voyait là une nouvelle des plus intéressante, depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il n'arrivait plus à se sortir son ex-Némésis de l'esprit. En plus il n'avait même pas pu le remercier de lui avoir évité l'emprisonnement ou la mort 10 ans plus tôt, bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas prêt à l'époque encore à remercier ou s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit.

Enfin bref. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était une information à garder sous le coude comme on dit.

Une fois au sec, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter encore un moment tranquillement.

« Tu veux un verre ? » proposa Kiba en se dirigeant immédiatement vers le bar attenant à la cuisine américaine.

« Oui merci. »

La discussion en était à ce point, après la révélation précédente, aucun ne savait réellement comment se comporter envers l'autre, beaucoup de choses avaient été dites mais elles concernaient toutes le passé, ceci concernait le présent, un présent auquel ils ne savaient pas s'ils voulaient vraiment faire face.

Tous deux avaient réalisé pendant ces 10 ans qu'ils étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient pendant leur guerre inter-maison, et surtout qu'ils en étaient venu à ne plus se haïr réellement mais seulement à continuer ce que tout le monde attendait d'eux. Que pouvaient faire les deux princes des maisons ennemies sinon vouloir s'entretuer dès qu'ils se croisaient, rien d'autre n'était concevable.

Pourtant, lorsque Draco avait eu l'occasion de dénoncer Harry, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, et quand Harry avait l'occasion d'être débarrassé de lui, de ne plus en entendre parler, il avait fait le maximum pour le sortir du pétrin alors que si ce n'était que par honneur griffondoresque, il aurait pu se contenter seulement du minimum.

Mais voilà, ils ne se détestaient plus, et les nouveaux sentiments qui auraient pu exister entre eux étaient si perturbant qu'ils avaient constitué une raison de plus pour Harry de partir et une raison de plus pour Draco de ne pas le chercher.

Le seul problème était que leur rencontre leur avait rappelé tout cela, leur montrant à tous les deux que leurs sentiments ne s'étaient pas atténués pendant ces 10 ans, mais plutôt qu'ils avaient évolués. Evolués pour donner quoi ? Voilà ce qui leur restait à décider.

Tous deux, leur verre à la main, finirent par s'assoir côte à côte à même le sol. Leurs pensées semblaient suivre le même chemin au même moment.

_Après tout, de quoi j'ai peur ? Ca fait plus de 15 ans que je le connais même si je ne l'ai pas vu pendant 10, et que c'était mon ennemi avant. . . stop, mauvaise direction. Aujourd'hui on s'entend bien, et apparemment nos sentiments semblent aller dans la même direction. _

_Attend, quels sentiments ? ? _

_Les sentiments commencés 10 ans auparavant que tu n'as jamais voulu reconnaitre. . ._

_Ah ceux là, c'est vrai, comment les oublier. . ._

_Et puis après tout, qu'est ce que je risque ? _

_Juste de foutre en l'air ma nouvelle vie que j'ai mis 10 ans à acquérir. _

_Ou de considérablement l'améliorer. . ._

Sur cette pensée commune, ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, se frôlant, ils étaient juste bien, juste tous les deux. Comme si leur âme avait enfin trouvé leur équivalent, une sorte de paix qui leur avait tant manqué même s'ils s'en rendaient tout juste compte.

Doucement, chastement, comme dans un songe, leurs lèvres finirent également par se frôler, se séparant aussitôt comme si leur propriétaire avait peur que ce ne soit pas désiré par l'autre, mais cet autre ne disant rien, elles se joignirent rapidement à nouveau, ne se séparant cette fois ci que parce que l'air venait à se raréfier entre elles.

Leurs mains enlacées se lâchèrent alors pour explorer ce territoire inconnu auquel ils faisaient face, suivant chaque courbe, chaque relief, essayant de le mémoriser afin de retrouver rapidement ses points sensibles.

Lentement, les vêtements furent enlevés, l'un après l'autre, suivant leurs pas jusqu'à la chambre plongée dans une douce pénombre, jusqu'au lit sur lequel s'allongèrent les deux protagonistes, se séparant le moins possible. Le ballet de leurs mains continua, leur envoyant chacun de doux frissons puis des décharges électriques lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux parties intimes. Lentement, ils firent l'amour comme si c'était leur première fois, haletant de plaisir, le blond sur le brun, puis le brun sur le blond, jusqu'à l'explosion de leurs sens et la totale plénitude.

Le jour levant les surpris toujours enlacés sur le lit, leurs mains jointes qui ne s'étaient pas lâché. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, iris émeraude dans iris orage, se questionnant mutuellement mais tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans leur vis-à-vis fut l'acceptation. Acceptation de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé, acceptation de leurs sentiments, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ce qu'il leur restait à vivre.

C'est sans un mot qu'ils se levèrent et prirent leur petit déjeuner, il semblait que les paroles n'étaient plus nécessaires entre eux, ils se comprenaient sans cela et pour le moment profitaient juste de ces instants de paix.

Le temps passant, ils s'habillèrent pour sortir rejoindre leurs amis qui devaient se demander ce qu'il s'était passé après la soirée, vêtus d'une chemise argentée pour l'un, verte pour l'autre, chacune reflet parfait de la couleur de leurs yeux.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au Suzaku pour le déjeuner, leurs mains enlacées parlèrent pour eux et les quatre autres comprirent immédiatement.

« Vous avez passé une agréable soirée ? » leur demanda Matthias d'un ton innocent, les deux jumeaux ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire d'un air entendu derrière.

« Très bonne » répondit Draco comme si de rien n'était, laissant à peine apparaitre une légère rougeur sur le haut de ses pommettes.

« Je l'ai emmené au jardin du temple puis avons fini la soirée à l'appart. Je crains que le reste ne vous regarde pas très chers » coupa-t-il ironiquement Toby qui s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque sans nul doute salace.

Pas tout à fait insensible à la menace sous jacente, celui-ci préféra se taire plutôt que de subir les foudres de son chanteur.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux derniers événements. En quelques jours à peine, il était devenu si proche des quatre musiciens qu'ils étaient comme une famille, Harry et lui en représentant le cœur. Comment en deux jours à peine avaient-ils pu devenir ainsi inséparables ? C'était comme si leurs âme maintenant qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées ne voulaient plus se quitter.

Tous deux semblaient enfin avoir trouvé la paix qu'ils avaient cherchée avidement pendant ces 10 dernières années.

Peut-être que les esprits veillaient vraiment sur le temple et son jardin dans lequel ils avaient passés une partie de la nuit, dans ce cas, il faudrait penser à les remercier un de ces jours.

Draco assistait désormais à tous leurs concerts sans exception aucune, y participant même parfois pour des duos. Pour leur assurer leur scène quoi qu'il arrive, il avait racheté le _Black Panther_ et en avait légué la moitié à Kiba. La panthère noire étant son animagus, cette boite ne pouvait mieux lui convenir et c'était en fait pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi avec son groupe dès le tout début alors qu'elle tombait en ruine à cette époque.

Les bannières du griffon et du serpent avaient désormais leurs place attitrée à l'intérieur, chacun sur un mur et réunis sur scène, comme le symbole de leur union.

Union des deux ennemis, de Griffindor et Slytherin, union des contraires, du passé et du présent pour un futur qui désormais leur appartenait réellement.

End


End file.
